That's So Sonny Season 1 Episode 6
by Music.Piano27
Summary: This episode is called "Secret's Continue" it's left off from episode 5. Read to find out more! Sorry 4 the bad summary! Don't really know what to say! Please review if you want! But I would really appreciate it! D


That's So Sonny Season 1 Episode 6 Hey guys! What's up? Thanks to everyone who has read my series or an episode, lol and everyone who has written a review! Wow! I really want to hear what you think!  
Thanks everyone! Peace! And Enjoy!  
"Secrets continue"

****************  
Sonny walked into the prop house on Monday morning. She took a deep breath and smiled. She loved doing what she loved most, being on her most favorite tv show of all time.  
Sonny sat on the couch just when Nico and Grady strolled in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonny asked startled. "It's only 9 in the morning,"

"Awww man!" Grady cried. "I woke up 1 hour early!"

"I just came here early so I could get some fro-yo," Nico shrugged.

"I guess I should just go back home now," Grady yawned.

"And I need to get my fro-yo," Nico said.

"Wait! I need to ask you something!" Sonny yelled.

"Ok, but make it quick! I want to get some before Murphy catches me eating it straight from the dispenser again,"

"What do you think of Chad?" Sonny bit her lip.

They sighed then replied, "Bratty,annoying,jerk,snob,..."

"No! I know that already! I mean what do you think of him if he changed,"

"Sonny, it's time you face the truth," Grady said putting one hand on her shoulder.

"Okay,...what is it?" she asked.

"As much as you wish for it,...Chad will never change," Nico replied right behind him. Both of them burst out laughing.

"Chad,...changing,...good one Sonny!" they said into between snorts of laughter.

Realizing it would by impossible for them to answer the question, Sonny slipped out of the prop house into her dressing room.

"Hmmm, what would Chad be like if he changed?" Sonny mumbled.

"Simple!" Tawni emerged from the curtain."He never will! He'll always stay the same no matter what!"

"Tawni! You scared me! I didn't even know you were here!" Sonny screamed as she clutched her chest.

"Oh, sorry, I just heard you talking and then I thought you were talking to me," Tawni shrugged.

Sonny took a deep breath and sighed. "Don't scare me like that next time!"

"Okay, okay!" Tawni said as she sat down in front of her mirror.

"Tawn, why do you think Chad will never change?" Sonny asked.

"I'll give you the answer to that!" Zora said as she opened the vent and peered out. "Hey Sonny"

"Why is everyone answering someone elses question?" Sonny asked.

"Anyway, Chad doesn't have a single good bone in his body!" Zora said from the vent.

"I don't know about that Zora, I mean his whole entire body! Do you know how many bones there are in the human body?" Sonny asked then instantly regretted.  
Sonny knew Zora was a genius and this question she would definately answer.

"206 in a adult body and 270 in an infant," Zora quickly replied.

"Ok,...so i'm sure out of those 206 bones there's at least one good bone inside of him," Sonny sighed.

"Actually, since he isn't an adult yet,..." Zora began.

"Zora,..." Sonny snapped.

"Okay! Pretend i was never here!" Zora said backing out of the vent and closing it.

"Why do you think there's something good about Chad?" Tawni asked applying her Coco Moco Coco.

Sonny bit her lip."Well,...i'm not looking for something good about him, i'm just looking for what type of reaction i would get from each ones of you,"  
Sonny said in a high pitched tone,which meant she was lying.

"Oh, ok," Tawni said not paying attention to Sonny as she ran out.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Sonny said as she crashed into Chad.

"Sorry, hey I need to talk to you later," Chad said as he stopped walking.

"Why?" Sonny asked as started to walk along with him.

"Well are you busy?" Chad asked.

Sonny thought about it and replied,"No, but..."

"Great, pick you up at 8," Chad winked and ran off.

Sonny tried to protest but it was too late. Then she smiled and ran off.

"Someone's awfully happy," Tawni said as Sonny entered their dressing room.

"I'm fine, I'm always happy," Sonny said.

Sonny sighed. "You just sighed!" Tawni cried.

"huh? I'm tired, I sigh when I'm tired," Sonny said as she sat on the yellow plush char.

"yeah, yeah, whatever," Tawni said as she left.

Later on in Sonny's apartment, Sonny was getting ready.

"Chad's just gonna meet me for some weird reason,which is weird," Sonny thought.  
"But it's not like a date or anything," Sonny said to herself. She quickly got dressed and closed her bedroom door.

"Mom, i'm going out," Sonny said.

"With who?" Connie asked.

"Chad" Sonny replied flatly.

"Oooh you didn't tell me anything about you two!" Connie joked.

"Mom! I'm NOT dating Chad! He just,..."Sonny was interupted by a knock on the sighed then went over to open it.

"Hey" Chad flashed his signature smile at Sonny.

"Not a good time right now Chad!" Sonny said as she swung the door almost closed but Chad stopped it.

"Uhh,...can I come in?" Chad asked with a smile.

Sonny sighed."Fine"

Chad walked in. "Oh hello ,"

"Hello Chad," she replied politely.

"You're gonna have to excuse us for just a minute," Sonny said smiling but taking her mother into the other room.

"What are you doing mom?" Sonny asked.

"I'm just being friendly!" Connie perked up.

"I'm not talking about that! I'm not dating Chad!" Sonny hissed.

"Ok, i'm just joking, have fun," Connie smiled.

"Thanks mom," Sonny gave her mom a quick hug.

"But you do look like you're going on a date," Connie said looking at Sonny. Sonny was wearing heels, a black dress and a short light pink sweater over it.

Sonny looked at her mom with 'please don't do this to me' eyes then they walked out of the room.  
Chad was standing by the door patiently.

Sonny looked up and saw Chad. "Sorry about that," Sonny said embarrsed.

"It's okay, we should go," Chad said opening the front door.

"Just before you go, have Sonny back by 10 understood?" Connie crossed her arms.

"Yes ,"Chad said quickly.

"Mom!" Sonny said in a complaining tone.

"Ok,ok, have fun," Connie said as she closed the door.

Chad and Sonny walked out of the building together. Chad opened the car door for Sonny and she blushed.

"Thanks and sorry about my mom," Sonny said apologizing.

"My pleasure and it's okay," Chad smiled. He started driving and he stopped at a traffic light as he waited for it to change.

"So,..."

"So,..."

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked.

"You'll see,"Chad said as he glanced at Sonny then drove on.

A few minutes later, Chad stopped in front of a fancy resturant. He got out and helped Sonny out first and then they walked in.  
They sat down at a reserved table and looked at the menu.

"Wow this place is so fancy," Sonny admired.

"I uh should of mentioned this earlier but you look great tonight," Chad said.

"Thanks, you look nice too," Sonny blushed. Then she thought,"Why am i blushing so much?"

"How may I help you?" the waiter asked as he walked up to their table. (Author's note: just imagine a thin guy in a waiter uniform who is very serious and doesn't make much conversation.)

"I'll have a steak, meduim rare with one small side salad and a diet coke in a glass as a beverage," Chad replied smoothly.

"And what will the madam be having?" the waiter asked in a brisk tone.

"uhhhh,...can you come back later? I haven't decided yet," Sonny bit her lip.

"I'll be back for your order miss," the waiter said as he turned and walked away to another customer.

"Chad help me!" Sonny whispered.

"With what?" Chad asked.

"I don't know what to order in fancy resturants!" Sonny sighed exasperatedly.

"Ok,ok i'll help you," Chad said as he picked up the menu up again. "I'm sure you'll catch on soon," Chad said with a wink.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Sonny asked but Chad pretended not to hear.

"So what do you like to eat?" Chad asked.

"Ranch dressing salad with crutons with diet coke," Sonny simply replied.

Chad waved his hand for a waiter and he came back immediately. "Are you ready to order miss?"

"Yes, she will have a simple salad with ranch dressing with crutons and diet coke," Chad said as he put down the menu.

"Will that be all?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," Chad said as the waiter took the menus and left.

"That was so simple, I could of done that!" Sonny cried.

"I told you you'd catch on," Chad said with a smirk.

Sonny glanced at himand sighed.

"Sorry" Chad said as he smiled a sheepish grin.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Sonny asked

"Oh, right I almost forgot," Chad said.

"But if you didn't have a reason, it would seem like we were dating or something," Sonny said.

"Yeah, yeah, i know," Chad said.

"So?" Sonny asked paintently. "I'm waiting,"

"Right,...uh...i wanted to talk to you about the secrets," Chad said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah,...what about them?" Sonny asked almost in a whisper.

"I think my part of the secret is coming true," Chad said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked confused. Chad was about to say something until the waiter appeared with their food.

"Your food," he simply replied then turned sharply and walked away.

"That was weird," Sonny leaned across the table and whispered to Chad.

"Yeah, he was," Chad said replied with a puzzled look on his face.

Sonny laughed. "So you still didn't tell me," Sonny remembered and put her napkin on her lap.

Chad did the same, sighed then replied, "Well, I did see you two together and I sorta got jealous because i thought you were dating Joe,"

"Yeah, I know that part," Sonny said as she lifted her fork and started to eat her salad just as Chad started to cut his steak.

"So don't you see?..." Chad trailed off.

Sonny lowered her fork then replied with a soft, "oh"

I think is epsiode isn't very adventurous but I'm trying my best! This is my first series!  
So please review!  



End file.
